


Remorse

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, dragneel brothers, spoilers (chapter 436)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after 400 years, Zeref still remembered clearly that day. It had been his fault and there wasn't anyone in the world who could tell him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> If I remember well, I wrote this before we got some more information on the Dragneel bros, so this one might not be according to canom.  
> I hope you all enjoy reading it!
> 
> ~Ana

Zeref still remembered the day he first used his magic. The warm flames dancing around and the stunned boy looking at them. At the time, he had no reaction, but his brother was amazed by the view.

In fact, many things seemed to amaze his little brother. Zeref knew his brother viewed him as a hero. But could anybody be mad at the youngest Dragneel? Natsu was always smiling, just like nothing could ever go wrong in his life.

Even after losing their parents, he kept smiling. And that became Zeref’s strength to keep moving.

Nobody seemed to care much about the two parentless boys. As long as they didn’t disturb the natural peace of the world, it was okay.

But just because nobody viewed them as such, it doesn’t mean they stopped being children. Children who had no orientation, no advice. Children who didn’t know that playing with fire wasn’t the brightest of the ideas.

Natsu loved seeing the flames his brother could make with his magic. But without advice or a teacher, Zeref didn’t know how to control completely his flames.

Disaster clouds were approaching, yet, they didn’t realize.

Being a curious boy, Natsu asked his brother to see the flames once again. But they weren’t in the best of place for this kind of thing. Naïve boys. Zeref started the small flame and somebody called at the door. He went there to answer it, while his younger brother, that hadn’t showed signs of magic yet, stayed by the flame, in that room full of flammable things.

It was noisy by the door. Natsu decided to see what was going on and why Zeref was taking so long to come back. He moved to get a better view and the container that held the flame tipped over. Right into one of the most flammable materials in the room.

Nobody saw the flames. Soon the room was filled with smoke and Natsu was still stuck there, trying to find a way out. Breathing was difficult, but Zeref soon found his brother that had lost consciousness and took him somewhere without smoke.

The fire was put out soon, but nothing could go back to how it was before the accident. Zeref didn’t want to think about the worst case scenario. He had already lost his parents, he couldn’t lose his little brother!

Natsu had no burns, no marks left by the fire. Yet, he seemed to get weaker and weaker as the time passed. His ragged breathing got weaker and weaker, until it was no louder than a quiet whisper.

And then it stopped. Natsu Dragneel was gone.

Zeref felt his world breaking in a million pieces. How would he keep going now? What kind of older brother can’t even protect his younger brother? The negative feelings came.

The guilt. His flames were what started the fire. The remorse. He was too late to save his little brother. FAILURE. WORTHLESS. It was all his fault and nothing in the world could say otherwise.

Zeref looked at the notice he was holding. He had been accepted on the Mildian Magic Academy. At first, he didn’t want to go there anymore. If just he hadn’t left Natsu alone that time…

But maybe… Maybe magic was his answer. Maybe he could find a way to revert death. Bring his brother back and they could be happy again.

With a new resolution, Zeref Dragneel started his new journey. But he didn’t know Ankhseram himself kept an eye in him. He didn’t know that his wish would bring pain and sorrow for many. He didn’t expect being cursed and losing his original magic.

And after 400 years, Zeref stopped feeling remorse. Everything was a small price if that meant he got to see his brother again. His brother was worthy that sacrifice.


End file.
